So Close to Forever
by Mandy Rose
Summary: Sequal to a Valentine's Day Discovery. Ginny and Harry become engaged to be wed. As the wedding draws near so does a kidnapper that wants Ginny all to themselves. He gets to Ginny before she and Harry say their vows. Can Harry ever find Ginny again? And i


Disclaimer :I do NOT own Harry Potter, only the plot.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. 5 reviews will get you the next chapter and it will be much longer!  
  
Ginny sighed deeply as she stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror on her flat. It was Valentines Day, exactly two years after her now live in boyfriend asked her out, and they almost made love. 'What a happy time that was unlike now,' she thought to herself. Harry hadn't told her happy anniversary or even happy Valentines Day before he went to work early that morning. He was even supposed to be home an hour ago. 'If it wasn't for him being much better at floo powder than he used to be, I'd be worried about him getting lost,' thought Ginny before a even scarier one popped into her head.  
  
"What if he's with another girl," she said out loud to herself.  
  
They had never tried to make love again because Ginny would always say she wanted it to be special just like they were. She knew he had needs, like all men, but he had always firmly agreed that he could wait. She always got that nagging feeling in her heart that this would cause her to lose him forever. 'What have I done,' she thought miserably sitting on the end of her and Harry's bed until something caught her eye that was behind their dresser. There was a envelop sticking out. She got up, walked over, and opened it. It was a letter from Hermione and Ginny read it out loud to herself.  
  
"Dear Harry  
  
Thank you for the beautiful flowers, they're perfect for what you're trying to express. That sounds like a wonderful plan for on Valentines Day. I can't wait although I don't think Ron will like it too much, you know how he gets about this type of thing, says how wrong it is for people to get involved in other peoples relationship but I could care less. You know exactly how I feel. Hope Ginny is okay about this.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Ginny became completely enraged as she read the letter over a few more times, immediately she believed this meant Harry was having sex with Hermione. Suddenly from the fire place behind her, there was a small pop.  
  
She turned around to see Harry standing there looking exhausted but happy. Angry, Ginny yelled, "Oh, what back from your special time with that whore?" Then she picked up the nearest thing, which turned out to be a vase of flowers and threw it at his head.  
  
Harry was barely able to duck in time and the vase went right over his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused.  
  
"I know about you and Hermione. You'll pay for this one. There won't be no running and escaping as there has been with the dark lord. You'll be lucky if my brothers do not kill you," said Ginny, her voice and body shaking from anger as she threw a picture of the two of them last Christmas at him.  
  
He caught it and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then seeing the letter still crunched in her hand he immediately knew what had been troubling her.  
  
"You're a lying, cheating scumbag who," was all Ginny could say before Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Don't say something you are going to regret Gin. I can explain," he said cautiously moving towards her with his arms out stretched.  
  
"Don't even try to touch me with your filthy hands that have been all over that mudblood," said Ginny backing away from him until she bumped into the wall.  
  
"I'm the last person you need to fear," he said backing up himself.  
  
"Yet I'm leaving. I refuse to stay here with you any longer," said Ginny walking right past him and up to the fire.  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry grabbing her arm and pulling her close.  
  
Ginny tried to pull away but there was just something about Harry that made her go to mush and so she just couldn't leave her spot.  
  
"That's better," he said lying her head down on his chest, he always loved the smell of lilacs that came from her hair.  
  
"Why did you have to do it," she asked, as a tear went down her cheek.  
  
"I didn't do a thing. You completely misunderstood. I gave Hermione a sample of the flowers I'm using for us tonight, and about Ron not liking her getting involved, was also about what I have planned for us tonight. I was late from work checking that everything was all ready," explained Harry gently placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"But it sounded so much like," she said but he interrupted her again.  
  
"Me, and Hermione have always been friends and that's how it's going to stay. Ever since the beginning she's always wrote 'love always' at the end of her letters to me. It's just something she does, that doesn't mean there's anything there. Besides what makes you think I'd cheat on you in the first place?" he asked tilting her chin up with his right hand so he could see into her eyes.  
  
"I thought, that maybe since I wouldn't make love to you that you'd go and find someone who would," she said as she felt her knees go weak.  
  
"I've told you so very many times that I would never ever even consider such a thing," he said sincerely.  
  
"Can we just stay like this all night," she asked.  
  
"As much as I'd love to do that we best be getting to your surprise," said Harry grinning as her face lit up.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Come with me and see for your self," he answered, taking her hand and leading her to the fireplace.  
  
Once taking a pinch of it, he threw it into the fire, waited for it to turn green, stepped them both inside, and mumbled something Ginny couldn't understand.  
  
They soon came to a stop and Harry covered her eyes with his hands as they stepped out.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as he led her across a floor a sat her down.  
  
"Look," he said taking his hands from her eyes.  
  
Ginny gasped in shock. They were at her old head girl room, only now there was a table for two on the porch where he set her down at. All along the banister were pink roses, her absolute favorite. The table had a beautiful lace cloth, two vanilla candles, golden plates, and goblets.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said at a lost for words.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly at her and said, "You haven't even seen the best part yet." Then he clapped his hands, Hermione and Ron came out, dressed as house elves.  
  
Ginny stared laughing so hard, she could barely breathe. "Hermione I thought you were anti house elf," she said between giggles.  
  
"I am. Harry wanted two house elves to serve the two of you but I told him I would rather have me and Ron do it. He took me up on the offer," said Hermione going pink in the face.  
  
"Hey, you said it. Now why don't you two bring out the food and then leave us alone," said Harry, as he winked at Ginny.  
  
"This is so sweet of you," said Ginny looking all around as Ron and Hermione filled their plates with pasta and their goblets with butterbeer. When they were done they both left.  
  
"Only the best for you," said Harry.  
  
"I love you so much," said Ginny looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Hold that thought," said Harry, digging in his pocket, grabbing something from it. He then stood up, walked over to Ginny and got down on one knee.  
  
"Even though we've only been together for two years, it feels like a life time," he said, Ginny started crying with joy because she knew what was coming.  
  
"And a life time is how long I want to love you, hold you, and kiss your worries away. There is only one thing I want in return; you as my wife. Virginia Weasley, Will you marry me?" asked Harry, his voice shaking on the last sentence.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I will," said Ginny before Harry could even begin to worry that she'd say no. Harry showed her the box, and opened it, showing a beautiful diamond ring. Slowly, hand shaking, Ginny reached into the box and took it out. She was about to slide it on her finger, when she dropped it in her pasta because her hands were shaking so much.  
  
"That's why I'm supposed to put it on you," said Harry chuckling.  
  
Ginny smiled as he picked out the ring, wiped it off on his nice white shirt, and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"It's so beautiful, I don't know how you ever could afford it," she said.  
  
"I play professional Quidditch, it's not a low-paying job," chuckled Harry, still on one knee.  
  
"You can get up now," she commented noticing.  
  
"No, you can come down here," said Harry smirking, then gently pulling her off the chair and into his lap.  
  
Slowly leaning forward, Ginny pressed her lips to his and pulled right back away.  
  
"I could stay like this forever," she commented.  
  
"Me too. Only thing is we have to eat and then go. The current head girl needs her room back," he explained.  
  
Ginny chuckled and said, "Won't your boss be mad at you now?"  
  
"Wood? No, he won't," Harry assured her.  
  
After they got up and ate. Noticing the time they both left to go back home. Once there Ginny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Harry as they got ready for bed.  
  
"Nothing at all is wrong. It's going to be so wonderful telling everyone. I just hope You-Know-Who doesn't ruin it for us," explained Ginny.  
  
"He is the least of my worries," said Harry.  
  
"Is there anything that worries you?" asked Ginny as they climbed into bed.  
  
"Well, earlier I worried you'd say no. I'm more worried about people's reaction, like Malfoy," confessed Harry.  
  
"Can we forget it all tonight?" asked Ginny gently laying her head down on his chest.  
  
"Sure but isn't your Mum going to be furious if you don't tell her you said yes tonight?" asked Harry smirking.  
  
"How would she know you proposed tonight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"She kind of over heard me asking your Dad permission to marry you," said Harry.  
  
"You asked? That's so sweet," said Ginny.  
  
"That's why you love me," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Maybe that is a little bit why. Oh where's a quill?" she asked getting up and finding a scrap piece of parchment.  
  
"Right here," said Harry handing her one.  
  
She quickly wrote:  
  
Harry asked me to marry him and I said Yes! We'll be over tomorrow to tell the rest.  
  
Love always Gin  
  
"There that is done," said Ginny happily tying it to Hedwig's leg and the owl soon flew away.  
  
"I really need some sleep," commented Harry as she got into bed and cuddled next to him.  
  
"Me too," she whispered closing her eyes. Soon they were both sound asleep but someone outside on the porch was wide awake.  
  
"Be happy now because if I can't have you neither will he," said the voice.  
  
A/N: Oh my who could it be? I know but you don't!!! 


End file.
